The Teams Night Off, Young Justice FanFic
by YJYaoi
Summary: The Team gets a night off, while the League is at a meeting and they decide to have a little fun. Continuation of To my Superboy and Robin series. Pleas read the first two, Unknown Love and Their Little Secret.


I do not own Young Justice or it's characters

WARNING THIS IS YAOI BOY X BOY

DO NOT READ IF YOU DO NOT LIKE YAOI

IF YOU DO LIKE YAOI PLEASE READ AND REVIEW

Robin x Superboy

It had been 3 months after Robin and Superboy had told everyone they were dating and the team were given a night off, while the league had a meeting. Kaldur, M'gann, Kid Flash, Artemis and Zatanna where sitting in the lounge room watching a movie trying to figure out what to do. Kid Flash sat there bored as hell he wanted to go out in to town with his Best Friend but he knew he was currently occupied.

Robin was just rolling off Superboy after having sex again for the 3rd time that day.

"Wow, babe you're getting good at this" Wrapping his arms around Superboy and snuggling into his chest.

"Really, thanks baby" Wrapping his arms around Robin and pulling him in closer.

"Maybe we should go see what everyone else is doing" Robin said looking up into Superboys beautiful blue eyes.

"Yeah, I don't see why not" He said with a smile.

Both boys got out of bed and searched the floor for their clothes, which had ben thrown off in a passion on love. They walked down the hallway till they reached the lounge room and everyone was just sitting around. KF looked happy as he saw Robin walk into the room, now he finally had someone to talk to.

"Okay, this is stupid we get a night off and all you guys do is sit around" Robin said feeling annoyed.

"Well, you two seem to have had some fun" KF said with a wind at Robin.

Robin blushed and nuzzled his head in to Superboys chest and Superboy wrapped his arms around him pulling him in. Robin and Superboy sat down on the couch next to KF. They didn't take up much room because Robin always sat in Superboys lap. Everyone was watching the movie but all got a shock when M'gann said.

"How about we try a thing called Strip Poker?" She said struggling with saying strip.

"M'gann do you even know what that is?" Said Artemis

"No. What is it?" she said with a confused look.

"Well, practically you play poker but who ever has the worst hand takes off a piece of clothing. Me and Robin use to play it all…" Robin forced his hand over KF's mouth shutting him up while blushing.

Everyone but KF, Robin and Superboy cracked up laughing at what KF had said. Superboy shot them all an angry look and they shut up.

"Well, I don't see why not. It would be fun and we would bond" Said Kaldur

Everyone looked at each other nervously and agreed.

"Well, if we are going to play we have to be in same amount of clothing so everyone go get in to your everyday cloths" Said KF

With in minutes everyone was back and sitting at the dinning table. KF pulled out a deck of cards and dealt them out. As KF dealt the cards, Robin could feel Superboy grabbing his hand tightly.

"What's wrong? He whispered looking at Superboy with a concerned look.

"I don't want to strip, I only strip for you" He said with a slight blush.

"Ohhh babe, just show me your cards each time and I'll help you out" Robin said lightly gripping his hand and nuzzling his nose against Superboys.

KF had finished dealing the cards and everyone started playing. Kaldur was the first to lose his shoes, then Artemis and M'gann. An hour and a half later Kaldur was down to just his pants, Artemis just to her underwear, the same for M'gann, Zatanna still had her pants on, KF was down to his underwear and Robin was down to his shirt and pants. Everyone stared at Superboy who was still fully clothed.

"Robin, your helping Superboy cheat aren't you?" KF said and everyone looked at him in.

"Yes" Robin said blushing.

"How many times would he have lost?" KF said looking suspiciously at them both along with everyone else.

"5 times" Robin said looking worried

"Well, then Superboy, take off 5 pieces of clothing" KF said in a demanding voice.

"You, said you wouldn't let this happen" Superboy whispered to Robin with a worried voice.

Superboy stood up and removed his boot, socks, jacket, shirt and pants leaving him in his Nightwing underwear. All the girls looked over at Superboys perfectly muscled chest and started to drool. Robin pulled Superboy down.

"Mine, ladies" Robin said growling at them

Superboy blushed and sat back down next to Robin and buried his head in to his chest. KF stood up and forced both Superboy and Robin apart so that they couldn't cheat. Half an hour later and the game had finally everyone was sitting around in there underwear.

"Okay guys who ever loses this round has to take of their underwear and ladies underwear mean everything seems as us guys only have one thing to remove" KF said with a cheeky grin.

KF dealt out the cards to everyone and they all started to play. He was getting intense and everyone had sweat dripping down their faces as they worried if they were the one who would have to strip. Then it was time, Robin won the match and everyone looked worried at each other.

"Reveal your cards" KF said nervously.

Everyone turned their cards over and revealed their cards. There was a gasp and everyone looked at M'gann.

"Do I have to?" She said with a scared tone.

"Yes" everyone said.

M'gann stood up and undid her bra and slipped it off, as she did her boobs flopped out and made a slap sound. Kaldur and KF were drooling as they watched. M'gann began to slip down her underwear revealing her shaven vagina. At this stage KF and Kaldur and were tenting in their underwear. Robin looked down and saw KF had a small wet patch forming. Robin giggled and Superboy looked at him and followed his eyesight to KF's wet patch and let out a snicker.

M'gann sat back down, and covered her self with her hands.

"Does this mean I can go now?" She said nervously.

"Not until one person is left clothed" KF said dealing out the next round of cards.

The team started to play the next round everyone but M'gann was sweating in panic.

"I win" Yelled Artemis.

Everyone else sighed and revealed their cards.

"Ah, damn" KF said.

KF stoop up out of his seat and slowly pulled down his red boxers and his 6 and a half - inch uncut dick popped up. He was still hard from looking at M'gann's naked body. Everyone looked at KF as he blushed and sat back down and started to deal out the next hand of cards.

20 minutes later and now Artemis and Zatanna were now naked and Kaldur and KF were aching to pleasure them selves. KF dealt out yet another hand wondering who would strip next.

5 minutes later and Kaldur had won the round and Superboy looked at Robin nervously and revealed his cards. Robin followed and he had the worst hand. He stood up in his black Superboy trunks and slowly pulled them down. He revealed his 6 and a half – inch cut cock to everyone and quickly sat back down.

It was now down to Superboy and Kaldur, everyone made them sit opposite each other and Robin quickly sat next to Superboy before KF could split them apart again. KF dealt out the cards, Superboy had a thin layer of sweet forming on his forehead and so did Kaldur. They kept shooting glares at each other, till finally.

"Yes, I win. I do win right Di..I Mean Robin?" Superboy said looking at his boyfriend for confirmation.

"Yes, you do" he said giving him a big hug.

Kaldur got up looking disappointed and pulled down his blue briefs and revealing his 7 – inch uncut cock. All the girls looked at it in amazement, Robin looked over and just gave a glare.

"I've seen bigger" Looking at Superboy and smiling.

Kaldur sat back down and looked at them both.

"I, doubt it" He said laughing.

"Well, there's one way to prove it" said Artemis.

Superboy looked at Robin who gave him a nod. Superboy stood up and slowly pulled down his Nightwing trunks and his 7 and a half – inch uncut cock flopped out. The girl's mouths dropped in aw and Robin was quick to pull Superboy into a kiss and looked at the girls with a cheeky smile on his face. He pulled away and Superboy sat back down.

"Well, now what?" Artemis said.

"I don't know" KF said.

"Well, if you guys don't mind me and Superboy have some stuff to attend to" Robin said laughing.

He grabbed Superboy and picked up their clothes and ran back to their room. Everyone else grabbed their clothes and started to head back to their rooms. KF entered his room and threw his clothes on the floor and laid down on his bed still with a raging hard on. He reached over to his bedside table to grab some lube but found an empty bottle. He sighed and got up and wrapped a towel around his waist and walked out of his room. He knew possibly the only person he could ask was Robin being his best friend and all. He walked down the hallway and heard some moaning coming from Kaldur's, there was a slight gap in the door and he peered in to see him pumping his cock. He finally reached Robin and now Superboys room. He knocked on the door and got no response so he knocked again.

Still no response, he twisted the doorknob and it opened he walked in and suddenly gasped. There in front of him was his best friend handcuffed to the bed, with a gage in his mouth and Superboy with his cock in his ass fucking him hard.

"Um, Sorry I'll just go" KF said reaching for the door.

Robin mumbled and Superboy took the gage out of his so he could speak.

"What did you want?" he said kindly.

"Well, its awkward but I was wondering if you guys had lube?" KF said blushing.

"Yeah, sure. Babe grab him a bottle" Robin said looking at Superboy who was kinda disappointed cause he had to pull out.

Robin let out a whimper as he pulled out. Superboy grabbed a bottle and gave it to KF. He walked back over to between Robin's legs and went to push back in.

"Hey, if you want we have some toys if that's your thing and you can use them here or back in your bedroom" Robin said smiling.

Okay I hope you guys enjoyed that I will continue this in another story. I hoped you all liked it please review cause I would like feedback. I will also do some other stories which may involve other YJ couples like Robin and Kid Flash and maybe some mentor student ones as well and some other Superboy and Robin ones but different single stories all together.


End file.
